


Magical Mishaps

by chubbyhawke, The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clones, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multiple Hawkes, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyhawke/pseuds/chubbyhawke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: While experimenting with his magic, Hawke creates an identical clone of himself. Fenris uses this an opportunity to experience double the amount of Hawke.





	Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> a little smutty oneshot written with my buddy @valroyou :') we seem to have a much easier time churning out fics when we write together so i hope you all enjoy!

Hawke has made a great deal of mistakes in his life, but he has a feeling that this one right here puts the cherry on top. He’s been in Kirkwall for six years and nothing he’s done inside or outside of the Hanged Man, inside or outside of battle, has compared even somewhat similarly to this particular fuck up. Was it a fuck up? Fuck up seemed to imply that it was a bad thing when, Maker’s honest truth, he had no clue.

All he knew was that he’d gone to Anders to get some books from the Circle about magic used for evasion. He was a bit of a brute when it came to combat, a brute for a mage anyways. He always got to close, got himself hurt by being right in the line of fire. Fenris and Varric both approached him on this matter out of concern for his wellbeing when he’d spent a week in Anders clinic after busting a good amount of his ribs. He learned a spell that should help him, though it cost a great deal of mana to use. Which never presented an issue for Hawke, who hoarded potions of the stuff like a dragon.

It was an illusion spell, one that created a temporary double in order to confuse his enemies while he dodged out of the way of fire and took the chance to flank his opponent. However, it was merely intended to be a believable image. Whenever he cast the spell in battle one day, however, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d done something... wrong. For this wasn’t a simple illusion whatsoever. It was... a nearly perfect magic clone, a true extension of himself. Merrill tried it, and proved that his clone could be touched, and Hawke could feel that touch as if Merrill were touching his own arm and not that of his magical double. The only difference, it seemed, was the fact that the clone didn’t really have eyes other than a faint blue glow. A dead giveaway of the magic behind it all, really. But it still left Hawke reeling.

His party also knew that something like this would be candy for the templars that lurked in the corners of Kirkwall’s streets like rats in dank alleyways. So, Varric and Aveline ushered Hawke and his strange new twin back to his estate as quickly and quietly as possible.

“It shouldn’t last for very long, there is no conceivable way you could have accidentally created a true clone,” Anders had explained to him. “By the morning, it will be like none of this happened at all. Well, other than the fact that you’ll feel hungover due to the amount of mana this drained out of you.”

Hawke nodded, looking over at his double who also met his eyes, sharing his every thought. It was more than a little unnerving.

 _“Greaatt...”_ they both said at the same time, with an eye roll and a huff.

“You did this to yourself, kid,” Varric reminded him with a laugh. “But there’s no _way_ I’m keeping this one out of the books.”

And with that, Hawke’s friends left him in the main hall of his estate, standing awkwardly beside an exact copy of himself, one who stared at him as he stared at it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Both Hawkes huffed. “This is _your_ fault.”

They turned away from each other and glared in opposite directions. This was going to be a long night.

Fenris had heard about the incident and ended up more concerned for Hawke’s wellbeing than he had before he’d started training for a way to make combat safer. Things were tense in Kirkwall, with the rising friction between the mages and templars, there was no time for silly mistakes. However, a comfort through all of this mess was his and Hawke’s rekindling romance. They’d melted into a state of comfortability and as soon as he heard about what had happened, Fenris didn’t hesitate to make his way over to the estate.

Everyone else had left by the time he got there. He knew he didn’t have to knock but he did anyway, unable to break the habit just yet. While he waited for an answer, he shuffled around on his feet. He wasn’t sure what to expect. All he’d been told was that Hawke had somehow managed to magic up a clone of himself.

“Nobody’s home!” Both of the Hawke’s called, thus followed by a loud, simultaneous groan of frustration from the both of them. Maker, the Templars were really gonna get him after this one. Titles and fancy estates be damned. Bodahn was chuckling at him from where he stood, shaking his head at his boss’s state.

“I’ll get the door, Master Hawke,” he assured him, moving towards it and pulling it open with a smile still plastered on his cheeks. When he recognized Fenris, he held back the words he was about to say about Master Hawke’s _’absence’._ “Oh! Hello, Master Fenris. How are you?”

“Fine, thank you Bodahn. Is Hawke here? I wish to talk to him,” Fenris replied, peering into the hallway over Bodahn’s shoulder. He’d heard the voices faintly beforehand, but this matter wasn’t urgent enough to warrant shoving his way inside. Just as long as Hawke was safe, that was what mattered.

Upon hearing the voice, Hawke could feel his heart, well, _hearts_ flutter and fill his chest with warmth. After spending three years apart since their first night together, Hawke had savoured every moment of the romance they were finding. He still felt like it was a dream when Fenris kissed him, or held his hand beneath the table while they gambled at the Hanged Man. Even more so in the bedroom, when Fenris allows him to touch him, to appreciate him for the raw combination beauty and power that he is.

“Is that Fenris?” he asked, his voice ringing louder as he spoke in tune with his double.

“Yes, Master Hawke!” Bodahn called back with a chuckle, “Or, I apologize, Master Hawkes? Come on inside, Fenris, I’m sure he would very much like to see you as well.” With that, he turned to open the door for the elven man, wandering back into the main hall to retrieve Sandal and drag him off to their own quarters—giving the two (three?) men their privacy.

Fenris wandered inside the estate, shutting the door behind him. When he finally entered the main hall, he came face to face with the two Hawkes. He had to do a double take to work out which was the clone. The eyes were the giveaway, but from behind, Fenris was sure he wouldn’t be able to tell. It was actually rather hypnotising, they looked identical to one another.

“Hawke,” he said dryly. “Are you…okay?”

Hawke moved over to hug Fenris instinctively, but he stopped when he saw his clone following him in the corner of his eye.

He stopped, glaring at it, a glare it evenly returned, and he said, “Hey, stop, _I_ was going to—” then, when they spoke at the same time he felt even more frustrated and he huffed, stiffening visibly. “I don’t know. What do you think?”

When he’d been told they were clones, Fenris couldn’t say he was expecting it to be this serious. Not only did they look identical, they also mirrored each other movements. It was to be expected, he supposed, considering that they had the exact same thought process.

“I see how this is a problem. But at least you’re…safe. I was told this is temporary?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Hawke’s nodded, though they awkwardly failed to meet Fenris’s eyes. Clearly, he was deeply embarrassed by his current condition, given it was clearly his own doing. Now, his own curse.

“That’s what Anders said. At best, I’ll have to deal with it until tomorrow morning when the magic _hopefully_ wears off,” he explained. “As if I could hope to get any sleep. This is the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me, and I feel like that should be saying a lot.”

“I’ll stay with you…two…Just in case,” Fenris said, clearing his throat. It was for safety, of course. What if they attacked one another? They were already growing frustrated with each other and with how powerful Hawke was, it could be devastating.

“Thank you,” Hawke said, looking admittedly a little relieved, though he was fighting the urge not to pull Fenris into his arms and smother him with kisses. Now was the opposite of the appropriate time for that. He took a seat in one of the chairs, and his clone stood awkwardly beside him. Hawke glared at him. “Go sit over there.”

He pointed, and so did his clone, saying the same thing, though it receptively moved separate from him this time, taking a seat in the chair Hawke specified.

“He’s surprisingly real,” Fenris commented, turning to look at the clone. It was impressive, in all honesty. A part of him in the back of his mind couldn’t help but think it was a waste to have the two of them cooped up in the estate. Having him around was dangerous, he knew that, but they could get through Kirkwall’s problems twice as fast if they had a clone.

“He’s annoying,” Hawke grumbled. “I’m... sorta starting to figure out how to separate his actions from mine but it’s really hard. It’s like I’m trying to pull on one part of a spider web without disturbing the rest of it.”

 To experiment with this as he spoke, he lifted up his own hand and watched the clone mimic. Furrowing his brow, the clone lowered his hand without Hawke needing to lower his own first and scratched his beard. Well, that was... some kind of progress. Progress towards what, he had no clue, but progress nonetheless.

“I understand the risks, but it is a shame that we can’t put him to better use. Things would get done quicker with two of you,” Fenris said, deciding to voice his thoughts. He watched Hawke control the clone with interest.

“I could really fuck with Anders if he didn’t already know about it. Could you imagine?” He laughed and shook his head, imagining all the shenanigans he could get into if not for the stupid Templars. If Carver were here, he might have even found amusement in it as well. “It’s a shame. But what can we do.”

Fenris nodded. He walked over to Hawke, the real Hawke, but kept his eyes on the clone. Both of them had tried to reach out for him when he walked in. He was curious to discover just how close in personality the two Hawkes were. His hand slid over Hawke’s shoulder comfortingly, squeezing it a little.

Hawke reached up to wrap his hand around Fenris’s, smiling up at him. But, seemingly without his own realization, his clone responded to subconscious thoughts and desires. It rose from the chair that it sat in to come up behind Fenris and wrap his arms around his waist, nestling his face against his shoulder. Hawke could feel the warmth of the other man in his arms even as he sat in a chair before him, holding only his hand. He blushed a deep shade of red and stood up, backing away a little bit and the clone released him, doing the same.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” they both stammered, turning impossibly redder.

“No, it’s fine, it…” Fenris’s words trailed off. He’d jumped when the clone wrapped his arms around him, but it’d felt a pleasant tingle of warmth behind. It hadn’t felt any different from than the real thing. “I can hardly believe how real it feels.”

“You’re telling me,” Hawke laughed, shaking his head as he looked away from Fenris and towards his clone behind him. “It’s like as you were touching my shoulder, I was hugging you? Like I could feel it even though I wasn’t hugging you, he was. It’s... strange.”

“You could feel it?” Fenris asked. That certainly made a difference. His eyes flickered over to the clone. There was nothing weird about experimenting with this, right? He turned to reach up and run his hand over the clone’s cheek after removing his gauntlets, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone. "And this?"

The clone leaned into the touch and Hawke smiled a little from where he stood, fighting the urge to lean into the touch as well even though he wasn’t the one being touched. It was an odd sensation.

“Yes,” they both said as the clone turned to put a little kiss in Fenris’s palm, smiling with clear adoration. Fenris hummed in thought. It was strange to think about. He could touch this clone in any way, and the real Hawke could feel it like it was real. His hand glided down to cup his neck and he pulled him down for a kiss, wondering how it would play out.

The clone eagerly responded, winding his arms around Fenris’s waist and kissing him. Hawke could feel it, every sensation right down to the way Fenris smelled, but yet he was completely detached. It was strange but also a little... arousing? He felt guilty acknowledging it, but it was definitely there. He put a hand over his mouth to try to still the sensations, but they kept coming, and he averted his eyes as if this would somehow help him, while he could feel the part of his mind that was the clone becoming intoxicated by Fenris’s kiss, by his touch.

To Fenris, it hardly felt any different than kissing the real thing. There was something distinctly different, a scent, the taste of him, something twinging with magical energy. But he was sure that was only because he knew Hawke’s kiss so well. He reluctantly parted from the clone’s lips, looking him over, then directly his attention back over to Hawke for a reaction.

Hawke was still very red whenever Fenris faced him, he uncovered his mouth and sighed. He licked his lips as he anxiously shifted his weight between his feet. The clone mimicked the motion, it’s cheeks beginning to darken as well.

“That’s... very strange,” he commented, clearing his throat a little. “Though, not necessarily bad?”

“You don’t think this could be used for more…intimate purposes, do you?” Fenris said, noting the way Hawke’s cheeks had darkened into a shade of deep red. He’d never truly thought too much about the possibility of engaging with multiple partners, but considering they were both technically Hawke… there wouldn’t anything be weird about that, would there?

Hawke’s eyes widened, and he blinked at Fenris dumbly for several long moments, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it. Was Fenris suggesting that they have a threesome with his clone? He... he wasn’t as appalled by the idea as he felt like he should have been. It wasn’t like he was sharing Fenris with someone else, after all. His clone was merely an extension of himself.

“I... maybe,” he said finally. “Is... is that what you want?”

“It was just a suggestion. I can’t imagine us put in a situation like this with this sort of opportunity again. That is…unless it is strange for you, I understand,” Fenris replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t know how he would feel about if it was him. Sharing Hawke with…himself. He knew this would mean that both of them would want to touch _him_ , rather than each other. It hadn’t felt bad when the clone had wrapped his arms around him while he had his hands on Hawke, but that was just simple touching. What he was suggesting was much more intense.

“So... you’re suggesting that you want us both to fuck you, at the same time?” he murmured, stepping a little closer to him and looming over him, his clone doing the same, surrounding Fenris almost completely. The idea of it was becoming more and more appealing to him by the minute, especially as he came to realize that this would give him a particular advantage, to do things to Fenris he wouldn’t be able to do otherwise. “Are you sure that’s what you want? That you could take that?”

Could he? Hawke was a _big_ man, especially in comparison to his own small, elven body. However, that wasn’t to say that the idea of it made his knees weak, particularly as the two of them crowded him.

“I’d like to try,” he said.

Hawke smirked, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, letting his lips trail down his neck to nip him playfully. As he did so, the clone leaned in to nibble at his ear lobe, hands giving his ass a little, tentative squeeze. Then, Hawke scooped Fenris up easily into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” he murmured, carrying Fenris up the stairs to the bedroom, his clone closing the door behind them as Hawke set him down on the bed. “Just tell me how you want me to do this.”

Fenris slipped off his other gauntlet, then laced both fingers back in Hawke’s collar so he could pull him in for a kiss. The two of them touching him at once had certainly been strange but not at all off-putting, in fact, it was rather arousing. He hoped this would be a good experience, it certainly seemed new and exciting right now.

Hawke allowed Fenris to take the lead and guide him, removing his own gauntlets so that he could hold Fenris close and return the kiss. His clone copied the motion, removing the gauntlets and taking a seat on the bed behind Fenris, resting his hands on his hips and leaning in to kiss his neck, grazing his teeth over his most sensitive spots. The nibbling caused Fenris to groan into Hawke’s mouth. He wasn’t used to so much contact at once. He pulled away after a moment with a gasp, leaning his head back against the clone’s shoulder and taking another deep breath.

“You okay?” Hawke asked, running a hand up Fenris’s thigh slowly, caressing the muscles of his leg beneath the leggings as the clone gently rubbed his sides, kissing Fenris’s temple. “We can go as slow as you want to. I understand that this is... a lot more than you’re used to.”

“I’m fine,” Fenris told him, melting into the gentle touches. As long as they kept touching him, he’d be fine. He pulled Hawke up onto the bed since he still had his fingers wrapped around his collar. Their eyes met. “I won’t break, you don’t need to be careful with me.”

Hawke chuckled lightly at that, smirking at the other man with twinkling eyes as he said, “Alright. I just didn’t want to seem like I was pushing you. I didn’t want a repeat of... well, you know.”

He could feel a lump form in his throat just recalling it. The night he and Fenris had first slept together, the night that Fenris had leaped from his bed and ran away as though his bed were filled with coals.

“That won’t happen again, I promise. I am yours, Hawke, as always,” Fenris said confidently, reaching for his face. It was a sore memory, one that probably wasn’t ideal to bring up right now, but things had changed since then. Danarius was dead now, he could live as a free man without fear. Though the past still haunted him, he knew he could handle it with Hawke by his side.

“As I am yours, Fenris,” he murmured, leaning into his touch and giving him a kiss on the lips. “Now, I think I have a few ideas for how we can do this, if you have a mind.” He quickly turned the subject back to their situation, his clone openly groping his ass again as his lips once more found his neck, appreciating his body while Hawke ran his thumb over his jawline, meeting his eyes evenly.

Admittedly, it was hard to concentrate on Hawke’s words when his clone was grabbing his ass and kissing his neck, particularly in the sensitive spots. He had cut off a gasp, determined to hold Hawke’s gaze.

“I’m listening,” he said, curious to know what it was Hawke desired out of a situation like this.

“First get undressed, then get on your hands and knees on the bed,” he instructed, unbuckling his chest plate and armour, removing it and discarding it on the ground. Pulling away, his clone mirrored his actions perfectly, stripping only down to his trousers, but exposing his broad, powerful chest and all its thick patches of hair. There was a new scar there from when he’d broken his ribs, but it only added to his hyper-masculine aura.

Fenris followed the instruction, swiftly unbuckling his armour and pulling off his tunic before wiggling his leggings down his hips. He left the clothes in a neat pile and got on the bed, into the position Hawke had requested. More than anything, he trusted Hawke. The anticipation of what was coming next was coming to him, as he waited for Hawke’s next move.

Hawke always loved seeing Fenris like this. He’d seen it many times now but that didn’t change the fact that each time now was much better than the last. Hawke considered this for a moment. He knew what he wanted to do but he wasn’t sure of the best way to do it. Coming to his decision, he decided he would come around on the front to face Fenris, this way he could watch his face and have the best angle to hear any sounds he made as this went on. He reached down to cup his cheeks, caressing them with a thumb.

“Sit up for me,” he said, and as he did, Hawke sat on his knees, pulling Fenris in for a kiss as he let his mind wander. Using his new practiced capabilities with his clone to send him off toward the night stand, pulling out a familiar bottle of oils and lathering a hand with them, as well as moving to lather Fenris’s hole. He hummed at the sight, running his fingers over the sensitive entrance to tease it, his opposite hand gently gripping his hip to hold him still.

Straight into it, it seemed. Fenris’s breath hitched, pulling away from the kiss after a few moments as the clone’s finger circled his hole. He twitched with arousal, hips shifting as he anticipated the first breach of his entrance.

Hawke was already stirring with arousal just from the anticipation of this, his trousers growing tight as his clone pressed in the first finger, easily pressing in all the way to the knuckle. Hawke reached between Fenris’s legs to tease his member into full hardness, realizing he’d probably gotten a little ahead of himself there but Fenris didn’t seem to mind. They both knew that if they wanted something to stop, they need only voice it, and that would be the end of it.

Fenris’s groans only increased when the dual stimulation started. Most of the experience was going to be like this, but it was still overwhelming at first. He rocked his hips, so he could feel the full extent of the touches. Hawke was enjoying this, he could see it in his eyes.

“You look so gorgeous,” he murmured, kissing his forehead as the clone pressed in a second finger and gently thrust his fingers in and out, stretching his hole but also stimulating him in anticipation for what was to come. “Do you like this?”

He knew Fenris felt good just by the sounds he was making and the way he had become fully erect in his hand, but that didn’t mean that Hawke wouldn’t want to hear him say it, even beg.

“Yes,” Fenris breathed, knowing Hawke was asking to get something more out of him, but he’d play coy and refuse to give him the satisfaction of making him say such vulgar things. He leaned in to pepper his lips with kisses, groaning as his clone worked in more fingers.

Hawke knew what game Fenris was playing. This wasn’t their first time, that much was for sure. Hawke hummed, smirking a little as his clone pushed in a third finger and Hawke teased the tip of his cock with his thumb, rubbing the precome down his shaft before coming back up again, working on it with gentle care, though he knew how much Fenris liked it when he was rough. Fenris gasped as soon as a third finger was pressed in. His eyes had fluttered shut, rolling his hips into the sensation and biting his bottom lip a little when Hawke’s thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock. He was so much more sensitive than usual, having a hard time trying to silence to himself as the touches only grew more intense despite his gentleness. Hawke only continued his advances, his clone stroking his prostate with his fingers and stretching his hole as much as he could without hurting him, knowing how Fenris liked to be touched. From the front, Hawke strayed his hand away from his cock, as not to finish him off too early, teasing his nipples as he kissed down his neck, biting down in order to leave a dark mark there.

Fenris let out a soft moan, now holding onto Hawke’s shoulders as he toyed with him. His clone’s fingers were only stretching him wider and wider, almost making him dizzy with lust. How much longer could he deal with this before he came?

“Hawke,” he groaned, eyes lidded.

Sensing how close Fenris was, Hawke had the clone pull his fingers out before they could end things more quickly than they had to. He’d love to watch Fenris come all over himself like this, but this was likely their one opportunity with this. They had to make the most of it.

“I want to fuck your mouth while he takes you from behind,” Hawke murmured, the vulgar words falling so easily from his lips that it was downright sinful. “How does that sound to you?”

“Good,” Fenris breathed, whining a little at the loss and emptiness when the fingers were removed. He knew that he’d soon be filled with something more, trying to imagine what it’d be like to be filled from both ends. It wouldn’t be long before he’d find out, he supposed. “It sounds good to me.”

“Just pinch me if it’s too much, okay?” he murmured, pushing the other man’s hair out of his face. With that, both of the Hawke’s took the initiative to remove the last of their clothing, Hawke backing up to allow Fenris back on his hands and knees again. He felt relieved to finally be free of his trousers, his erection already leaking with precome at the tip. His clone ran his hands appreciatively up his back, kissing Fenris between the shoulder blades as he lined himself up at the entrance, slowly pressing inside as Hawke pressed his cock to other man’s lips, groaning as he too could feel the sensation of Fenris’s tight heat enveloping his cock though he had yet to be touched.

Fenris kept a tight hold on Hawke’s hips, the gasp and moan that left him when the clone pressed inside him opened up his mouth. He ran his tongue over the head of Hawke’s cock and slowly began to take him in. His legs trembled slightly, blown away by the familiarity of being fucked by Hawke – even though it was just his clone. As the two pushed further inside him, he couldn’t help but groan and wonder how this must feel for Hawke.

“Holy _fuck,”_ Hawke gasped, his hips stuttering at the contact, pushing deeper into Fenris’s throat, more precome dribbling from the tip onto his tongue. He laced his fingers through his hair, instinctively tugging as he tried to maintain his composure. At this rate, he was going to come before he even started moving. “Give me... a- a moment.”

 _Maker,_ the way he felt was absolutely indescribable. It was overwhelming, but the best sensation he’d ever experienced in his life. After a minute of silence and stillness, Hawke let out a deep breath and loosened his grip on Fenris’s hair, letting the clone slowly begin to thrust into him, and he encouraged Fenris’s movement as he moved his cock in the other man’s mouth.

Usually, that was Fenris’s line. But with his mouth full, it wasn’t like he could get the words out even if he wanted to. He had a feeling that Hawke wouldn’t last long like this. Would he and the clone come at the same time? There was still a lot they didn’t know about the link between them. Fenris adjusted himself to easily receive the two cocks, spreading his legs a little wider and relaxing his throat so he could take Hawke in.

Hawke marvelled at how well Fenris had consumed the both of them, how eagerly he was taking both of their cocks. He remembered now that Fenris had asked for this, that he wanted to try to take them both at once. It was then that Hawke realized that Fenris was.... well... he was a little bit of a slut. Not in a bad way, by any means. Considering that Hawke seemed to be the only one with access to this side of him. He wanted to think that Fenris only seemed like a slut because he was a slut for _him_. And that only spurred him onward as the clone began to thrust more roughly, getting deeper inside the other man and striking his prostate. Hawke moaned loudly, biting the inside of his cheek as he rutted gently into Fenris’s throat, gasping at the rich sensation.

And Fenris did enthusiastically respond, rocking his hips back into the thrusts idly as he concentrated on dragging the flat of his tongue against Hawke’s shaft. He moaned around his cock, the vibrations of his voice reverberated over it. Their actions only had him shaking more when his prostate was struck, his own cock throbbing against his stomach.

 _“Fenris,”_ he moaned, rolling his head back and gripping him even tighter as he continued to fuck his mouth, his clone reaching between Fenris’s legs to jerk his leaking cock while he thrust into him, murmuring dirty things into his ear about how good he felt around his cock, how good he looked when he took him like this, almost like a common whore. He was so far gone he couldn’t bother think about a possible meaning beyond his words, all he knew was how close he was to the edge.

It was amazing that Fenris could still keep himself up on his knees while this was happening. The hand around his cock was definitely the final push. Drool trickled down his chin as he kept taking Hawke in. It wouldn’t be much longer now, not with the pressure on his sweet spot and the hand on his cock. He squeezed Hawke’s hips tighter, nails digging in lightly. Only moments later did he come, spurred on by the words being whispered in his ear. His cry was muffled by the cock in his mouth, eyes watering as he spilt into the clone’s hand.

Almost as soon as Fenris came, Hawke came as well, spilling his seed deep into Fenris’s throat. He was so lost in his orgasm that he didn’t notice that the solidity of his clone’s form had begun to fade, the feeling of connection to it draining away. By the time he came to, there was a diffusion of magic energy through the room that gave them both goose bumps, and the clone was gone.

Fenris pulled off Hawke’s cock with a wet pop. He swallowed down the ejaculate in his mouth, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and catching some of the dried saliva in the process. He leaned back onto his legs, turning around to see the clone gone. It was strange, he almost missed him a little.

Hawke slumped down, running his fingers gently through Fenris’s hair. He noticed the look on the other man’s face, and he couldn’t help but say, “Hey, I’m still right here, y’know.”

He laughed lightly, figuring the amount of energy they spent had worn out the magic that had kept the clone there for so long. It was definitely convenient. Now, he wouldn’t have to share the bed with it, at least.

“Just when I was getting used to having him here,” Fenris teased with his voice a little hoarse, smiling tiredly. He turned back to look at Hawke, leaning in to kiss him softly. The orgasm had been so intense, exhaustion was finally catching up with him. He shuffled to lay down on his back on the bed.

Hawke was quick to join him, pulling the blankets up over them and wrapping his arms around Fenris’s waist, pulling him close. He had to agree, that was easily one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. However, a sudden thought had erupted in his mind and now he couldn’t shake it.

“Fenris,” he said, pulling back to meet his eyes. “Swear that Isabela never hears a word about this.”

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Fenris sighed, nuzzling against the crook of his neck and settling. They could clean and wash up in the morning. For now, he was happy just to fall asleep in Hawke’s arms. “I won’t tell her anything if you don’t.”

“Deal,” Hawke chuckled, giving Fenris a little kiss on the cheek before he too settled into the mattress. In the aftermath of his orgasm and the total exhaustion that came with it, it took only a few moments for Hawke to fall asleep, as if he’d just been switched off for the night.

Fenris followed shortly after, falling into a deep sleep wrapped up in his arms. There was no place he’d rather be, after all.


End file.
